Variety Show
by chickenbear
Summary: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu dalam satu variety show! Eottokhae? Studio bisa remuk redam seperti hati fans? #eh Lalu, apa kejahilan MC untuk 'mengerjai' para couple ini? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang 'panas? YAOI/SJ-DBSK COUPLE/DLDR (yang puasa baca kalo udah buka aja ya )


"Variety Show"

Story by : Chickenbear & .HaeHyuk

Genre : Comedy, Humor, Romance, Fluff

Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, HaeHyuk, ChangKyuMin

Warning : FULL YAOI STORY

Author's note:

Chickenbear: Wkwkwkwk, apa ya? Halo celline, makasih udah sudi mau berkolaborasi ff dengan orang yadong ini wkwkwk huohoho, maaf kalo jadinya amburadul gini yosh. Buat reader, okeh silahkan baca ya!

.

LiZz: Wah, annyeong... Neo nuguya? #plak Halo juga Sarah! Ngapain lu sebut-sebut nama gua? Bongkar biodata aja T.T Oh iya, banyak typo tuh.. #tunjuk ketikan Sarah.  
Buat readers, maap kalo ini FF jadi ajang gila-gilaan author-author yadong & kurang kerjaan ini.. Happy Reading! 

.

.

Seluruh penggemar kpop kini terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik _social media_ yang mereka miliki. Pasalnya, Stasiun TV di Korea yang bernama SBS, baru saja mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat gempar seluruh fan kpop yang berasal dari bermacam-macam Negara itu. Kenapa? Beberapa menit yang lalu, dari akun resmi SBS, baru saja menyampaikan bahwa mereka akan menayangkan sebuah _Variety Show_ dengan rated 19+ yang bertema (_Why did I fall in love with YAOI_.)

Tentu saja, program tersebut menuai banyak kontroversi dari kalangan penggemar. Ada saja yang langsung antusias untuk menonton acara itu, namun ada juga sebaliknya. Mereka masih menganggap YAOI atau percintaan sesama jenis, masih hal yang tabu. Tapi, jika kita buat perbandingan secara singkat, tentu saja dari para penggemar kpop lebih banyak yang langsung menyukai program tersebut ketimbang yang tidak.

Fujoshi, bagi kaum hawa, dan fujodanshi, bagi kaum adam. Itu lah panggilan bagi mereka yang suka menyukai Variety Show ini. Dan rencananya, program ini akan ditayangkan empat hari setelah pengumuman resmi dari SBS

So, siap kah anda untuk melihat _Variety Show ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_1. Yunjae._

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Ne, Yeoboseyo?"

"Selamat pagi Jung Yunho-ssi."

Yunho tersentak mendengar suara bass yang keluar dari selfon-nya. Ia mengatur suaranya, lalu kembali menjawab:

"Ya, ini dengan siapa?

"..Kami kru dari SBS TV, Yunho-ssi."

Sontak Yunho memiringkan kepalanya; heran, kenapa ia ditelepon kru SBS sepagi ini? Apa jangan-jangan ada masalah dengan drama yang pernah ia bintangi sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan ada tawaran drama baru?

"Oh ne… ada apa ya?"

"Begini Yunho-ssi. Apa kau sudah membaca artikel yang tersebar di internet kemarin pagi?"

"Ehm, belum. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Jadi begini Yunho-ssi, kemarin kami meluncurkan pengumuman bahwa kami akan menayangkan program variety baru di TV kami."

"Ahhh..begitu~"

"Lalu Yunho-ssi, program itu kan bertema..err..yaoi, dan kami berencana untuk mengundang anda bersama kekasih anda, Kim Jaejoong-ssi, untuk mengisi acara tersebut."

Yunho mendengar nama kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong, ia langsung menoleh ke arah seorang namja cantik diatas ranjang yang menutupi tubuh nakednya dengan selimut. Sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian panas semalam yang mereka lalui.

"Lalu?"

"Ya..acara itu akan membahas tentang hubungan kalian, dan..yah..begitulah, hehe..bagaimana Yunho-ssi?"

"Terdengar menarik."

"Ah jinjja? Kalau begitu, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar sore di gedung kantor kami?"

Yunho terlihat berpikir. Sayang juga kalau acara menarik seperti ini disia-siakan. Namun, ia belum mendapat persetujuan dari Boojae-nya.

"Yunho-ssi?"

"Ah, ne?"

"Bagaimana? Apa bisa? Kalau bisa, sekalian saja ajak Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ehem.." Yunho kembali berpikir sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas. "..Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu jam 4 ya di gedung SBS, Yunho-ssi."

"Ne, arraseo."

"Kamsahamnida,"

Pip.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Yunho kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Haah~ mungkin dia kali ini egois dalam mengambil keputusan. Well.. sekali-sekali tidak apa lah.

Tangan besar milik Yunho kini merambat ke atas permukaan wajah kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong atau ah—Yunho lebih suka memanggilnya Boo, ketimbang nama lengkapnya. Wae? Karena itu terdengar manis, katanya.

"Sayang~"

Jaejoong yang merasakan sentuhan hangat, sedikit mengerang dan perlahan membuka mata. "Enggh.. kau menganggu tidurku.." lirihnya lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Hahaha.. bangunlah Boo, aku butuh asupan makanan karena tenagaku terkuras semalam penuh." Yunho mendekati telinga Jaejoong dan meniupinya.

"Ish! Jangan mengangguku beruang pabo! Aku yang lebih lelah! Okay?!"

"Kau yang lebih lelah? Jinjja? Memang kau melakukan apa semalam?"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, secara instan pipi namja cantik itu langsung memerah seperti tomat. Ia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Ya! Boo, jangan berpura-pura tidur, ayo bangun~"

"Aish! Arra, arra! Aku sudah bangun, puas?!" ucap Jaejoong dengan ketus.

"Ehehehe, jangan merajuk sayang.. tapi, err..kau terlihat cantik seperti itu,"

"Diam kau!" Jaejoong segera men-death glare ke arah Yunho, seakan akan menelan namja didepannya itu bulat-bulat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. sekarang, bangunlah, dan siapkan sarapan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan nanti."

Tanpa bisa membantah, Yunho berdiri dan menggendong kekasihnya ala bridal, dan mereka berdua masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ahh~ apa tadi malam akan berlanjut? Molla. Berikan mereka privacy untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, -dan..ya kalian tahu lah-Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat tenang menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Sejujurnya, ketenangan ini berlanjut menjadi kecanggungan yang mendalam. Beberapa kali, Yunho mencoba melirik Jaejoong namun setelah Jaejoong balik menatapnya, Yunho langsung salah tingkah. Maka Jadinya, hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang bergema di ruangan itu.

"Uhum.." Yunho mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi. "Boojae.."

Jaejoong menoleh, "Ne?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan."

Mata Jaejoong berkedip lucu. "Ada apa?"

"Ehem, tapi kau jangan marah ya?"

Jaejoong terlihat heran. Kenapa Yunho megatakan seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan Yunho akan meninggalkannya? Atau Yunho punya selingkuhan? Atau Yunho ingin bertukar posisi jadi Uke? Oh no!

"Tergantung. Kalau itu memang tidak membuatku marah, untuk apa aku marah." Ujar Jaejoong enteng.

"Mm, baiklah..begini, tadi kru SBS menelponku." Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan berat, "Lalu.. mereka menawarkan kita untuk mengikuti sebuah program yang akan mereka tayangkan."

"Oh jinjja?" Jaejoong masih terlihat tenang.

"Iya, ehem..acara itu..acara Yaoi, boojae."

Jaejoong sontak membulatkan matanya. "MWO?"

"N-ne,"

"Lalu?!"

"Ya, aku aku bilang, kita berdua mau.."

"Kita berdua?!" Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"I-iya, kita berdua.." ucap Yunho takut.

"Oh.."

Tidak seperti yang dikira, Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan "Oh". Aah~ tanda-tanda baik atau malah buruk eoh?

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya kaget saja." Jaejoong hanya sibuk dengan sarapannya tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Jinjja?!" Yunho terlonjak senang. Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Keurae, tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa mengikuti program bersamamu." Kali ini Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan dalam.

"Kalau begitu, nanti jam 4 sore, kita akan ke kantor SBS untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut~"

"Arraseo,"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan tenang memasuki gedung besar milik SBS, walau tadi sempat dikerumuni oleh banyaknya Cassiopeia-nama penggemar TVXQ- karena dengan sengaja, Yunho mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong saat mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Bahkan, banyak Cassiopeia yang juga YunJae shipper nyaris pingsan melihatnya. Yang lainnya, sibuk untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Yunnie, kau lihat akibat perbuatanmu." Ucap Jaejoong menatap keluar gedung.

"Hehehe, menjadi tampan benar-benar sebuah berkat." Ujar Yunho percaya diri.

Sementara mereka berdua bercakap-cakap, seorang namja yang menggunakan jas menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat sore Jung Yunho-ssi, Kim Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap namja itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti intsruksinya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku sudah membicarakanya dengan Boojae, ahm—maksudku, Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho.

"Dan?"

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yunho, dan aku tertarik sekali." Jaejoong memberikan senyuman maut pada namja di hadapannya itu, sepertinya ia yang menghubungi Yunho kemarin.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju untuk mengikuti Variety Show ini?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Kami mau." Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

.

.

.

_2. ChangKyuMin_

"AHAHAHAHA.."

"Diam kau anak kecil."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ASTAGA WAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Diam atau tidak dapat jatah?"

"…"

Sungmin langsung tertawa sarkastik. Nampaknya, namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini memang gampang ditaklukan.

"Mian Minnie hyung.. a-aku hanya, hanya….BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Namja bermarga Cho itu kembali mengeluarkan tawanya yang membuat seisi dorm menjadi bising. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya memajukan bibirnya hingga monyong.

"Yayaya..tertawa teruslah. Aku tidak perduli." Ucap Sungmin dengan sangat ketus.

"Hahahaha… baiklah hyung, aku minta maaf…aku hanya merasa lucu kejadian tadi..HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Well, memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Pada awalnya, Sungmin ingin mengangkat telepon, namun saat ia menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, ia mengumpat karena tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari penelepon. Tapi betapa malunya saat ia menyadari, bahwa ia marah-marah sendiri karena penelponnya tidak bicara, ternyata ia lupa menekan option _Answer_. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, tidak berhenti tertawa hingga ia sendiri jatuh dari atas kursi.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Okay..baiklah. Biarkan aku tarik nafas dulu hyung…hahhh.."

"Ck." Sungmin mendecak.

TING TONG

"Ada tamu!" pekik Sungmin langsung membukakan pintu dorm.

Jgrek.

"Changmin-ah?!"

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung.. Kyu ada?"

"Wae?" wajah Sungmin berubah cemberut. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin suka bermesra-mesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ia akui, ia cemburu.

"A..aku, ingin bermain _playstation _dengannya."

"Oh, jinjja? Ayo, masuk."

Di dalam dorm, Changmin langsung saja mencari keberadaan uke imutnya itu.

"Kyu, ada telepon." Sungmin yang melihat telepon genggam Kyuhyun berbunyi, langsung saja ia mengambilnya dan memberikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Dengan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Benar. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Ah, ini kami dari SBS TV."

"Ah..ya, ya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Begini Kyuhyun-ssi, kami akan menayangkan Variety Show yang baru."

"Huum.."

"Dan Variety Show ini bertema Yaoi!" ucap penelpon dengan semangat. Sontak, mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Y..yaoi?"

"Ya, yaoi. Boys love. Gay story! Bagaimana?"

"Auuh…itu~"

"Kami berniat mengundang anda dan Sungmin-ssi."

"T..tapi,"

"Kyunnie.. aku mendengar pembicaraanmu." Tiba-tiba Changmin muncul dan langsung menghadap Kyuhyun.

'aduh bagaimana ini? Artinya aku harus jadi uke dan seme bersamaan?'

"B..begini, aku..ah~ aku memang berpasangan dengan Sungmin. Tapi..a-aku juga berpasangan dengan Changmin dari TVXQ." Ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Waah, jinjja? Threesome kalau begitu? Pasti menarik!"

"Hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Jadi bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya si penelpon.

"Aku, eh..kami mau."

"Terimakasih kerja samanya Kyuhyun-ssi."

Pip.

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan mencari hyungnya-Sungmin- dengan harapan, ia tidak akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh hyungnya yang satu itu.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tidak sadari. Kenapa Changmin kini mengekorinya? Tapi, baiklah. Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Di dapur, ia melihat sosok montok Sungmin sedang berkutat di depan banyaknya sayuran.

"H..hyung.."

"Wae?"

"Tadi yang menelpon ku itu dari SBS."

"Oh."

"Hyungggg~" suara Kyuhyun berubah playfull. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menahan rasa cemburunya, saat ukenya bersama dengan 'uke' lain.

"Apa?!"

"Mereka menawarkan kita untuk mengikuti acara mereka tentang yaoi dan aku menyetujuinya lalu Changmin akan ikut juga menjadi coupleku."

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Kau maksud…ChangKyuMin?!"

"Hehehehe…"

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin hendak melempar sayur kearah Kyuhyun, namun Changmin menangkisnya.

"Jangan kau marahi dia hyung! Dia juga coupleku!"

"Mwo? Kami official couplel! Kau hanya crack couple!" bantah Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau lihat saja di Variety Show nanti lebih banyak ChangKyu moment ketimbang KyuMin moment!"

"Haha, kau meragukan skinshipku? Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa di Variety Show itu!" ucap Sungmin.

"Siapa takut?!"

Dan Cho Kyuhyun, kau hebat. Kau akan menjadi seme dan uke disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

3. _HaeHyuk_

"Berhenti disana, kau ikan cucut dari mokpo! Aw, aw.. Bokongku.. Ugh.."

"Jangan berlari, chagiya... Kau akan menyakiti bokongmu.. Tadi malam itu aku bertahan cukup lama, Hyukkie.."

"Diam! Ikan cucut mesum! Kemari kau! Aduh.. Aw, aw, aw.."

"Kalian ini tolong diamlah... Dasar couple yang hyperactive!" Keluh Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Loh? Loh? Loh? Ada apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba udah gini...

Woles... Readers enggak salah baca chapter kok..

Di dalam dorm Super Junior -yang seharusnya tenang-, tampak 2 namja yang berwajah kekanakan saling berkejaran. Walaupun wajah mereka seperti anak-anak, namun pembicaraan mereka sudah amat sangat 'menjurus'. Dan beberapa penghuni dorm itu yang tidak ada jadwal, menatap prihatin, bahagia, atau kesal, ke arah 2 namja itu.

"Hyukkie, chagy.. Aku hanya memeluk Kibum, tak lebih dari 5 detik! Jebal, Hyukkie... Mianhaeee..."

Donghae memohon sambil berlari menghindari lemparan boneka-boneka monyet, ikan nemo, pisang, dan sebagainya dadi sang namjachingu, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk adalah namja yang berkedudukan sebagai uke di sini, dan juga merangkap suami LiZz #digiles ELF & Jewels

"Berhenti! Donghae! Jangan menambah sakit pada hole-ku!"

_I wanna dance, nigasanai  
Odoreba heikisa daitan ni  
I wanna dance, adorenarin pawa  
Honnou ni hi ga tsuku tokoro made_

"Chakkaman, Hyukkie, ada telepon.."

_I wanna dance  
Poplock it, pop po-.._

"YEOBOSEYO?! NUGUSEYO?! WAEYO?!"

"A, a.. Joseonghamnida.. Ini benar Lee Donghae-ssi?"

"TEPATNYA LEE DONGHAE YANG SEDANG DI UJUNG TANDUK! PPALIWA! NEO NUGUSEYO?!" Jerit Donghae tak jelas pada smartphone-nya. Donghae sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang melotot tajam dan memegang pantatnya yang perih, akibat U-Know-what-I-mean...

"A, ah... Joseonghamnida... Lee Donghae-ssi.. Ini dari kru SBS, mau memberitahukan bahwa-.."

"NE! WAEYO?!"

"DONGHAE! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" Teriak Leeteuk, sang Umma dari arah meja makan.

"UMMA JUGA TERIAK! BUKAN SALAHKU!"

"A,ahh.. A.. Joseonghamnida... Lee Donghae-ssi.. Akan diadakan acara variety show yang-.."

"TAK USAH A- U- A- U-! TAK USAH JOSEONGHAMNIDA! BIKIN LAMA SAJA! PPALIWA! NAE HYUKKIE SUDAH MENGASAH PISAU DISINI!"

"A, a.. Joseong-.. Ah, ani.. Lee Donghae-ssi dan Lee Hyukjae-ssi, kami undang untuk datang di variety show mengenai Yaoi, tentu anda sudah tidak asing dengan hal itu. Kami juga mengundang pasangan lain, seperti YunJae-ssi. Kalian akan bermain game dan menunjukkan ke-real-an kalian.. Begitulah.. Manajer anda sudah kami beritahu mengenai jadwalnya. Sekian" Jelas kru SBS itu sedikit ketakutan sehingga berbicara panjang lebar, namun tanpa spasi...

PIP

"MWO?!"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk ikut penasaran

"Kita... Euhm.. Apa tadi ya..? Mollayo, Hyukkie.." Sahut Donghae terlalu innocent dengan senyum 2 jari, Jokowi! #plak

Eunhyuk, entah darimana, mengangkat pisau dapur di tangan kanannya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Donghae

"Tadi siapa yang menelepon, Lee Donghae-ssi..? Kenapa kau panik?"

Glup..

'Habislah aku... Ingat-ingat, tampan.. Apa yang tadi dibicarakan di telepon?' Batin Donghae menderita

"Jadii...?"

"Ah! Kru SBS! Meminta kita tampil di variety show tentang Yaoi.. Jadi kita akan mengakui ke-real-an HaeHyuk..! Jadwalnya ada di manajer..."

Krik.. Krik... Krik...

"MWORAGO?!" Jerit mereka berdua bersamaan. Tampaknya Donghae juga baru sadar akan maksud kru tadi..

"Aigo.. Aigo.. Acara macam apa itu.. Siapa yang membuat acara tak jelas begitu.." Keluh Eunhyuk tetap dengan pisau dapur di tangannya

"Eunhyukkie.. Tolong kembalikan pisau dapurnya.. Nanti uri Ryeowookie bisa marah loh.." Suara Leeteuk terdengar lagi.

"Euhm, Hyukkie... Umma benar.. Sebaiknya letakkan pisau itu.. Membahayakan kandunganmu nanti..." Bujuk Donghae dengan muka sedikit meringis.

"Oh iya, benar juga..." Eunhyukpun meletakkan pisau itu di meja terdekat

1 detik

.

5 detik

.

15 detik

"YAK! SIAPA YANG SEDANG HAMIL MEMANGNYA?! SINI KAU, IKAN NEMO!"

Dan acara kejar-kejaran berlanjut...

Mereka memang childish couple, tapi kalau sedang romantis, mereka akan sangat sooooo... SWEET! Apalagi kalau sedang kumat mesumnya.. 1 dorm bisa tidak tidur akibat suara mereka.

"Aigoo.. Bisakah dorm ini sedikit tenang seperti dorm DBSK? Entah apa yang Jaejoong lakukan, sehingga dorm nya bisa tenang, aman, nyaman, damai, sentosa" Keluh Leeteuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

4. _YooSu_

_Tell me what you want, hey  
Tell me do you want me, oh no  
You say baby now, i know that you_ _want-_

"Chunnie, eungh.. Angkat teleponmu.. Ah!" Terdengar suara lumba-lumba mendesah (?) dari kamar YooSu itu.

"Sebentar.. Sedikit lagi... Ahh..." Sahut Yoochun yang masih menggapai titik tertingginya

_-And touch me baby  
Beoseo deonjyeo beoryeo make it love  
Bite and touch me, kill and touch me-_

"AARGHH!" Jerit mereka berdua ketika sampai pada perasaan tertinggi mereka

"Yeo..boseyo?!" Yoochun mengangjat teleponnya dan menekan tombol loud speaker nya

"Yeoboseyo, Yoochun-ssi?"

"Ne... Hosh, hosh... Itu aku. Wae?"

"Gwaenchanaseyo, Yoochun-ssi? Mengapa anda terdengar lelah sekali?"

"Ah, ani.. Hufttt... Hanya habis.. Olahraga pagi.." Ujar Yoochun sambil mengerling ke arah Junsu, membuat ukenya menunduk malu

"Ah, geurae.. Begini, kami dari SBS, akan membuat variety show yang melibatkan seluruh anggota DBSK dan junior kalian-.."

"JUNIOR?!" Jerit Yoochun shock... Mungkin pikirannya masih penuh hal pervert =_=

Junsu sedikit tersentak mendengar jeritan Yoochun, padahal ia sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan kru tadi.

"Ne, apa anda keberatan? Kami juga mengundang beberapa member Super Junior selaku junior grup DBSK.. Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi sudah datang ke gedung SBS tadi, dan mereka menyetujuinya"

"Ah, junior grup DBSK... Jika Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung setuju, kami juga oke" Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit malu.

Junsu tertawa geli, melihat kebodohan namjachingu nya. Dasar pervert...

"Joseonghamnida, kami?" Bingung kru SBS itu dari line seberang.

"Ah, aku berolahraga bersama Junsu, jadi ia disini, sekalian saja kutanyakan tadi.." Yoochun tak sepenuhnya berbohong, tadi termasuk olahraga kan?

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida, Yoochun-ssi, Junsu-ssi.. Acara itu bertema Yaoi, dan kami akan memasangkan kalian sebagai couple. Bisa juga kalian akan bertukar couple.. Memang rate acara kali ini +19, tapi lebih berpusat pada perkataan dan topik yang dewasa."

"MWO?! DAN YUNJAE HYUNG SETUJU?! GILA!"

"Jeosonghamnida, Yoochun-ssi?"

"Ah, aniyo.. Gwaenchana.. Kamsahamnida.."

"Ne, kamsahamnida.."

Klik

"Su-ie, ak-.."

"Satu, mengapa Intoxication kau jadikan ringtone?"

"Eoh? Karena suara mendesahmu bisa membuatku hard saat itu juga.." Jawab Yoochun menyeringai

"Aishh... Dua, acara apa itu tadi?"

"Entah, yang jelas uri leader beserta anae-nya (istrinya) sudah setuju, buat apa kita pusing..."

"Arraseo. Yang terakhir, hal 'Junior' itu tadi, sangat menghibur..." Junsu terkekeh mengingatnya

"Aish, jinjja..."

"Keundae, Su-ie mau tau apa lagi yang menghibur?" Lanjut Yoochun bertanya, sedikit menyeringai

Junsu mengangguk, tak menyadari seringaian Yoochun

"Melihatmu terbaring pasrah di bawahku dan mendesahkan namaku.. Neomu neomu sexy.." Ujar Yoochun dan kembali menindih ukenya yang sudah merona parah akibat kalimat gombalan pervert dari semenya

"Chun.. niehh... Aahh.. Andwae.. Andwae...Chunnhhh..."

"Wae, my sexy boy? You don't like it?"

"Aa..nihh.. Aniii..."

"Jinjja? If you don't like it, why you moaning?"

Dan kegiatan mereka berlanjut, Do Not Disturb, please...

Jika kalian pernah penasaran, kapan dan darimana Junsu belajar Bahasa Inggris, jawabannya, ketika Junsu making love bersama Yoochun.. *LiZz ketawa nista

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
